


Hook, Line and Sinker

by teatimetaemint



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fraternity, Don't try this at home kids, Drinking Games, Drunken Makeouts, Explicit Language, Handcuffs, Lubaekxing for like five seconds, M/M, endless amount of idol cameos, questionable party games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 06:27:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8567695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teatimetaemint/pseuds/teatimetaemint
Summary: Things Baekhyun expected from this evening: alcohol, loud music, Chanyeol losing his pants an hour into the party, more alcohol
Things Baekhyun didn't expect: ending up handcuffed to (very cute and very hot) Zhang Yixing





	

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings for: alcohol, explicit language, making out under the influence, Lu Han

There were things Baekhyun had expected when he’d agreed to show up to the ‘end of term’ party of Chanyeol’s frat. He’d expected an amount of alcohol that could have put a liquor store to shame, loud music, even louder people and for his best friend to “lose” his pants at some point during the party. Long story short, he’d expected to have a hell of a good time and maybe get himself laid again after his tragic, midterms-induced dry spell of four weeks and three days.

What he definitely hadn’t expected was to have handcuffs clicking shut around his right wrist the second he stepped foot into the already moderately packed kitchen of the frat house. And while he wasn’t opposed to a bit of hardware spicing up his nights, he usually preferred to save that little extra for the privacy of his bedroom. _Not_ the middle of a kitchen filled with whooping frat boys and enthusiastically cheering girls.

Staring at the cold metal settling against the prominent bone of his wrist – a feeling that certainly wasn’t unfamiliar – and coming to an abrupt halt in the doorway, it took Baekhyun a few seconds of blinking down at the handcuffs, before he realized what had just happened.

“First member of pair number eight, _Byun Baekhyun_.”

Head snapping up, he found himself staring at a grinning Lu Han, the frat’s president looking more than satisfied with himself, as the whistles and appreciative laughter picked up even more around them.

“What the fuck.”

The older man seemed wholly unconcerned with the disbelieving edge to Baekhyun’s voice, simply motioning for Jackson standing next to him to mark down Baekhyun’s name on what seemed to be a list of sorts, before he turned back to face him with a dangerous glint in his eyes.

"Pick a number between 1 and 10."

Baekhyun really hated the gleeful undercurrent in Lu Han’s voice, as it had tendrils of dark foreboding joining his quickly fading puzzlement.

"How about you pick one and shove it up your non-existent ass."

"I’d rather have you doing it," Lu Han shot back with a smirk that had Baekhyun a second away from baring his teeth in an honest to God snarl. But then his best friend’s voice cut through his gust of temper and he turned towards him instead.

"Just pick a number, Baek." Chanyeol sounded caught somewhere between resignation and amusement, as he stepped up next to him, and Baekhyun narrowed his eyes at his blatant lack of support. "You know as well as I do you're not getting out of this unless you play along."

"I'm pretty fucking sure handcuffing people against their will is illegal unless you’re the police and no one in their right mind would let that guy pass the academy."

"As if he cares."

Chanyeol certainly had a point there. Lu Han wasn't really the type of person to let himself be bothered by something as irrelevant as the _law_.

"Alright, then. Seven," Baekhyun sighed out with another – completely ignored – glare at the frat’s president.

“Seven!”

At the call of the number Baekhyun was pulled to the side and out of the doorway and it didn’t take him more than a few moments to realize what was going on, when the room collectively called out “One! Two!” as two, slightly wide-eyed girls stepped through the door and into the kitchen.

By the time “Six!” resounded through the room, Baekhyun was begrudgingly holding his breath. A breath that left him on a long _whoosh_ as Mr. Seven appeared in the doorway maybe three seconds later. The tug on his wrist barely registered, as Lu Han jumped forward and snapped the other link of the handcuffs around the wrist of the unsuspecting guy.

“Second member of pair number eight, our very own _Zhang Yixing_!”

And with that the shouts, whistles and catcalls around them surged to an almost deafening level, before Lu Han’s raised hand had the room coming to relative order again.

“That was some excellent timing, my friend.”

An expression that had undoubtedly graced Baekhyun’s features just a few minutes ago ¬– confusion mixed with a generous dose of disbelieve – flashed over the man’s face. A face that Baekhyun had to admit was awfully cute, as the man gave two slow blinks, before his gaze wandered from their linked wrists, up Baekhyun’s arm, until it finally settled on his face. The puzzled, but very much gorgeous face in his sight had Baekhyun biting down on an instinctive hum of approval. Black hair that fell over the man’s forehead and ended just shy of brushing a pair of thick, but nicely shaped eyebrows. Dark, sleepy-looking eyes and a pair of the fullest lips he’d seen on a guy since he’d stopped hooking up with Seungcheol at the end of the last semester. They made him want to lean forward for an exploratory nibble that would tell him if they were as soft as they looked. The fleeting, but gratifying examination of the guy left him with the impression of a deliciously fit body, the man’s form fitting jeans and tshirt leaving very little to Baekhyun’s nevertheless vivid imagination, and a _veeeeeeery_ nice backside, not that their current angle provided him with the best view.

All of a sudden this evening was looking a hell of a lot more promising than it had done just a few moments ago.

“I was actually hoping you’d show up when we were looking for Sooyoung’s partner a few minutes ago, but this combination is actually so much better,” Lu Han’s voice yanked Baekhyun out of his wandering thoughts. The smug look on the president’s face told him his quick appraisal of Yixing hadn’t gone unnoticed. “Our Baekhyunnie here sure as hell is going to require the extra supervision, he’s a bit of a hell-raiser, so it’s a good thing someone from the frat is going to keep an eye on him.”

He ended his infuriating speech with a wink in his direction and Baekhyun was suddenly swamped with the renewed urge to snarl at the older man.

“You know I’m not part of your frat, Lu.”

The sound of the new voice cut off Baekhyun’s borderline-murderous thoughts and even though it was higher than expected, he thought it fit the man quite nicely. Soft, almost unassuming, but Baekhyun found himself instinctively giving him his full attention, in very much the same way the people around them seemed to be doing.

“You’re my – _the president’s_ – best friend, that automatically makes you an honorary member of this frat, no one cares if you’re happy about it or not.”

“I’m not.”

Judging by the deadpan, almost resigned tone of his so-called ‘team partner’, Baekhyun had the feeling it wasn’t the first time Yixing and Lu Han had had this conversation, just as it wasn’t the first time Lu Han completely ignored the other man’s calm objections.

“You gonna tell us what this is about?” Baekhyun directed his question at the group in general, raising his handcuffed arm, just to find it tugged back when Yixing didn’t immediately follow the movement. That was definitely going to take some getting used to. He didn’t even want to think about the logistics of going to the toilet in their current state.

“You’ll find out in a few minutes, so don’t go anywhere. We still need seven more teams, but feel free to get acquainted in the meantime, you’ll spend quite a lot of time together tonight,” Lu Han sing-songed to Baekhyun’s disgust, eyebrows raised suggestively and teeth flashing with another predatory grin, before he dismissed them with an utterly infuriating flick of his wrist and zeroed in on the next person stepping into the room.

“Have fun.”

That and a quick pat on his back was all he got from his best friend, before Chanyeol disappeared into the living room, knowing fully well that he’d be dead meat if Baekhyun got his hands on him.

“We’re gonna have a talk about this, Park Chanyeol!”

And just like that he and Yixing were alone, or as alone as two people could be in the kitchen-turned-kinky-game-central of a frat house. There was a brief, slightly uncomfortable stretch of not-really-silence – it was ridiculous how much noise a bunch of drunk college students could make – before Baekhyun turned towards the man handcuffed to him and gave him a wide-eyed stare and light shoulder shrug, as if to say ‘well, what can you do?’.

“Uhm, I’m Baekhyun. It’s... nice to meet you, I guess?”

His halting introduction earned him a brief chuckle from the other man, who, now that he seemed to have gotten over his initial surprise and confusion, looked rather resigned to the situation. Baekhyun suspected that being friends with Lu Han had taught him how to deal with his fair share of potentially bizarre situations.

“I’m Yixing, it’s nice to meet you as well,” he returned the greeting, with mirth shining in those dark, expressive eyes. “I guess.”

And just like that he was giving Baekhyun what had to be the most adorable smile in the history of smiles and _holy shit_...

_Dimples._

On top of being smoking hot, the guy also had a pair of utterly beautiful dimples and Baekhyun realized acting like a functioning, sane adult was going to be a bit of a challenge. Because somehow Yixing had just gotten even more attractive. Which made him a solid eleven on Baekhyun’s ‘want to ride like a horny cowboy’ scale. He couldn’t help it, he just had a massive thing for dimples, especially on guys that looked as utterly delectable as this one. (There was a reason he’d put up with Chanyeol for all these years.)

Luckily, Baekhyun had never had a problem with getting people to talk to him and Yixing seemed like the easy-going type. So by the time the forming of teams seemed to draw to a close, and despite the weirdness of their situation, Baekhyun had managed to coax a decent amount of information out of the other man.

Yixing was apparently one year older than Baekhyun, perpetually sleep-deprived, had a strong aversion to birds and liked to draw in his rare free time. He was also currently working on his thesis and teaching some hip hop classes in a nearby dance studio three times a week.

“The pay isn’t the best, but it’s fun and a nice change of pace to all those hours I currently spend holed up in the library. I realized that writing isn’t exactly my biggest strength.”

Before Baekhyun could make a morally questionable suggestion he would most likely regret – like helping him out with his thesis in exchange for a nice make-out session here and there – Lu Han’s voice cut through the chatter and noise of the kitchen again.

“Alright, listen up everyone!”

Turning his gaze away from Yixing with more reluctance than necessarily warranted, Baekhyun faced the middle of the room, where Lu Han and Jackson stood surrounded by a considerable crowd, and felt the previous sense of foreboding return at the twin looks of gleeful anticipation on their faces. Among the crowd Baekhyun spotted several pairs handcuffed to each other like Yixing and him, some looking genuinely excited, while others sported apprehensive or downright bored expressions. Directly opposite him, he actually spotted someone who looked like he had simply fallen asleep on the shoulder of his partner. Said partner just kept on giving the guy leaning on her shoulder partly exasperated, partly fond glances.

“Here’s what’s going to happen. As I’m sure you’ve already noticed, you’ve been _assigned_ a partner for the game me and my brothers prepared for you.” Someone on the other side of the circle let out a subdued scoff at the questionable phrasing and Baekhyun couldn’t help but agree. Only Lu Han would come up with the idea of handcuffing people together without forewarning and then call the whole thing an ‘assignment of partners’. Fucking lunatic. “Your job is to get out of those cuffs before the end of this party, which – lucky for you – isn’t going to happen anytime soon.”

This time the frat’s president’s words had the room erupting with another round of appreciative and boisterous whoops.

“I’m sure you’re all wondering how you’re supposed to accomplish that, but don’t worry, we’ve got you covered. Jackson, you’re up.”

At that he motioned Jackson forward, who took two steps ahead, a gigantic cup filled with what appeared to be folded slips of paper, raised up in front of him.

“Here in my hand are your missions. If I call out the number of your pair, you step up, draw a slip of paper and get your mission. You clear a mission, you get a point. If you fail, you drink one of our special shots each and draw another mission. Your goal is to earn five points. If you clear five missions, you win and we’ll unlock your handcuffs. First three teams to get out of the handcuffs get a surprise. Any questions?”

“What if I don’t want to do the mission I’ve picked?”

Baekhyun immediately recognized the voice as Taekwoon’s and found the other man standing just a few feet to his left, looking the opposite of happy. His partner, blond and downright tiny compared to the tall, black-haired man, sported a similarly annoyed expression, while he nodded along to his partner’s question.

“Take two shots and draw again. But I’m warning you, Lu Han himself came up with the recipe for those shots, so you should be aware that they pack one hell of a punch.”

Groans and hoots echoed through the room as Lu Han gave a hammy bow in the middle of the circle and Baekhyun decided he didn’t want to get anywhere _near_ those shots, let alone drink them. The devil only knew what they’d do to his insides.

“Any other questions? No? Alright then, pair number one, you’re up.”

Baekhyun turned around towards Yixing and found the other man looking at him with an expression he couldn’t quite put a name on. He thought resigned amusement came pretty close, though.

“Well, it could have been worse.”

“I’m reserving judgement until I get a look at those missions.”

A short, heavy pause before Yixing let out a wary chuckle and Baekhyun actually felt the sound vibrate somewhere low in his belly. “Yeah, you’re right.”

The guy was almost too good to be true and Baekhyun just needed to know. He’d never been one to hold things in or beat around the bush, so when Yixing let his gaze sweep over the people around them, before it settled on Baekhyun’s face again, the younger man took one fortifying breath and just went for it.

"Well, alright… it looks like you’ll be stuck with me for a while so, just for the sake of full disclosure, I should probably let you know that I'm gay," Baekhyun commented, voice purposefully nonchalant, as he waited for Yixing’s response. There was a definite clutch in his chest as Yixing just blinked at him for several, seemingly endless seconds, clearly taken aback, before his expression changed completely.

"Yeah, I'm not really surprised."

Baekhyun felt himself bristle at the quiet amusement in Yixing's voice. The glint in the other man's eyes was nothing but good-natured, but that knowledge did nothing to keep his hackles from rising. He’d long stopped caring about other people’s opinions of him, about the irrational aversion so many of them seemed to feel when confronted with his sexuality. But if there was one thing that still got his temper going like nothing else, it was the way so many people took one look at his pretty face and relatively slim build and made assumptions on that alone.

Pretty boy.

Twink.

_Princess._

He’d heard it all and it still made him want to punch people in the face whenever they referred to him as one or another variable of those name.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Yixing either didn't notice the edge to Baekhyun's voice, or simply chose to ignore it, the subtle smile on his face not dimming in the least. "I've caught you checking out two guys’ asses in the ten minutes we've been cuffed together, even while you were giving your friend’s retreating back the stink-eye. I thought it was actually quite impressive."

Baekhyun felt his temper fizzling out and a mild current of shame taking its place instead. There he was, complaining about people judging him without knowing anything about him and he was actually doing the exact same thing to Yixing. He'd been so ready to assume the worst, when the other man had simply been paying an unusual amount of attention.

"You're more perceptive than you look."

"It happens once in a while. Believe me, I can be plenty dense and slow on the uptake, you just caught me on a good day."

Nothing but entertained self-deprecation in his voice and the wave of shame sloshing over Baekhyun, left him with nothing but guilt gnawing at his insides.

“I’m sorry for jumping down your throat like that.”

“Don’t sweat it.”

Somehow Yixing’s total lack of resentment only made him feel worse about his pissy behavior and Baekhyun realized just how unused he’d gotten to dealing with genuinely nice people. Chanyeol and Jongdae would have given him endless grief for the rest of the evening, he would have been bitchy in return and by the next day they would have forgotten all about it. That was just how their friendship worked. Yixing’s immediate forgiveness felt almost strange in comparison – strange, but… nice. It also reawakened the little devil inside of Baekhyun, his entire body tingling with the need to coax a more powerful reaction out of the other man.

"Just so you know, I didn't just check out those two asses. I gave yours a good look as well and it's a really great one. Ten out of ten, would definitely want to touch."

The resulting grin on Yixing's face had those dimples flashing again and Baekhyun resorted to gripping the hem of his sweater to keep himself from reaching out.

"Thanks. Appreciate it.”

And then they just stood there and stared at each other, Yixing’s smile dimming slightly, but never fully slipping off his face. It should have been awkward, the silence stretching out between them, but it wasn’t. Not with the way he felt those pleasant tingles spreading outwards from his stomach, the way Yixing’s gaze never moved away from him, eyes taking him in the same way Baekhyun had done just a few minutes before. And Baekhyun felt that look like a touch to his skin. The only thing that could have made the crackling tension between them even more obvious would have been a gigantic neon sign, declaring them as ‘DTF’ in bright, flashing letters.

For a glorious second he let himself consider what Yixing’s sweet voice would sound like moaning his name or whispering some very dirty suggestions into his ear and his throat vibrated with the force of another unvoiced hum of appreciation. And all the while Yixing just kept on looking at him, eyes growing just a little bit darker, as if he had somehow sensed the direction of Baekhyun’s thoughts. It wouldn’t have surprised him, because he and subtlety weren’t exactly on speaking terms at the moment. If you had a guy as hot as Yixing handcuffed to your side, patience or subtlety naturally took a backseat to more pressing urges.

“Pair number eight!”

They both startled out of their charged stalemate and for a second Baekhyun thought he saw something like frustration flash across the older man’s face, but then he blinked and the emotion was gone without a trace, his previous, genial expression firmly back in place.

 

_**Mission #14:** Beat Jungkook and Yugyeom at beer pong. (Difficulty level 5/5)_

Baekhyun stared down at the slip of paper in his hand with a growing sense of dark foreboding, feeling Yixing step up close enough to have their arms brushing up against each other. He didn’t even bother holding back the deep sigh rising up from his chest.

"Not to be a spoil-sport or anything, but we're fucked. As much as I'm a believer in the whole 'think positive' thing, this isn't going to happen. There's no way we're beating those two with our hands cuffed together. I'm pretty sure we'd still lose if our roles were reversed and they'd be the ones with handcuffs around their wrists."

He gave himself a second to enjoy that pleasing mental image, before he reminded himself that lusting over freshmen was something he'd tried to avoid since his junior year. So he turned his head to look at the man peering down at their mission over his shoulder instead. That one definitely wasn't a freshman and there was plenty to lust over.

"Are they that good or are you that bad?"

"I'm decent enough, when I can actually use my right hand, but those two are going to wipe the floor with us. I wouldn't be surprised if they did nothing but play this stupid game in their free time. They probably threw out their desks so they’d have room to cram a ping pong table into their dorm room."

 

As it turned out, Jungkook and Yugyeom didn’t wipe the floor with them, they completely _annihilated_ them. With a sense of overpowering resignation, Baekhyun watched Jungkook sink the ball into the last remaining cup on his and Yixing’s side of the table and lowered his paddle with a sigh. Tipping his head to the side to look at his partner, he received a shrug and small smile in return, dimples flashing adorably, and just like that Baekhyun felt a little bit better. He ignored most of the pats to his back and laughs from the people around him as he reached forward and plucked the ball from his drink to throw it back in three big gulps, shuddering at the taste. He liked bear just fine – ice cold and out of a bottle – but not the lukewarm, poor excuse they liked to serve at these kind of parties. At least they had been merciful enough to only fill the cups to the halfway point, otherwise he would have been disgusted _and_ a lot less steady on his feet.

He watched his two opponents high five to the cheers of the crowd and the next moment Jungkook turned to smile at him so brightly, all bunny teeth and cutely scrunched up nose, it was almost impossible to hold on to his frustration over their loss.

“Nice game, kid.”

He added the little wink at the end just to watch the younger man’s cheeks fill with color and that was all it took to banish the rest of his bitterness over their rather pathetic loss. It was the chuckle from right beside him that had his own lips pulling into an involuntary smile, though. Yixing was looking at him with undisguised amusement again, eyes flashing with humor as he laughed at Jungkook looking anywhere but at Baekhyun.

“Having fun?”

The quietly spoken words were accompanied by a quick pat to the small of his back and Baekhyun couldn’t quite stave off the disappointment at not feeling the hand travel a bit lower. He thought he’d very much like the feeling of the other man’s hand cupping his ass, knew he’d arch into the touch like a lazy, content cat.

“I can’t help it. They’re so cute.”

“Well, as cute as they might be, they also made us fail our mission.”

With that he tipped his head a little to the side and Baekhyun turned into the direction of that gesture to watch Jiwon, another member of the frat, stepping up to them with a grin on his face and two shot glasses in his hands.

“I’d congratulate you guys on a game well played, but that was actually pretty damn pathetic. No gold stars for effort for you two.”

“I saw you literally roll around on the floor, whining and crying like a baby because Hanbin paid more attention to Hyerin’s puppy than you last week. Do you really think you have the right to call anyone pathetic?”

“First of all, I wasn’t crying. And secondly, I’m his boyfriend! He’s not supposed to ignore me like that. And the puppy wasn’t even that cute!”

Shaking his head, Baekhyun grabbed the two shots and very deliberately turned his back towards a grumbling Jiwon, facing Yixing instead, who seemed maybe a second away from bursting into wheezing laughter. He looked so damn cute, Baekhyun really just wanted to lean forward and feel those full lips curve against his own, taste that laughter on his tongue and maybe – definitely – turn it into a full-bodied groan. To cut off that dangerous thought, he handed one of the glasses to the other man and clinked them together hard enough to have some of the worryingly dark liquid spill over.

“Cheers, I guess?”

“Cheers, I guess.”

Baekhyun felt his eyes crinkle and lips tug into a smile at the replay of their little game from before, but any trace of it vanished as he pressed the rim of the shot glass against his lip and tilted back his head to down the drink in one big gulp.

To call the concoction vile would have been a grave understatement.

“Fuck!” Baekhyun wheezed, eyes tearing up at the vicious burn in his mouth and throat. It felt a bit like drinking scalding hot coffee, just ten times more disgusting and with the added worry for the lining of his poor stomach. “I’m pretty sure that’s what gasoline tastes like.”

“Wouldn’t be surprised,” Yixing replied, voice sounding as strangled as Baekhyun’s and it made the younger man feel just a tiny bit better. “That was seriously nasty.”

For the next minute they just stood there, staring at each other in pained disbelieve, before Yixing seemed to collect himself enough to speak again.

“Memo to self: don’t fail another mission.”

It was enough to pull a scratchy laugh from Baekhyun and he was relieved to note that it no longer made his throat feel as if he was swallowing a handful of grit.

“Yeah, let’s not.”

 

This time they were considerably more wary as they stepped from the game room into the living-room-turned-dancefloor with plans of grabbing another mission – hopefully with more luck this time. The thumping music in the air was in grave danger of being drowned out by the cheers and whistles and it took Baekhyun only seconds to find the cause of the uproar. Up on one of two big tables were Hyorin and Taemin, putting on quite the show for the cheering crowd around them and Baekhyun couldn’t keep the grin off his face at their obvious enthusiasm.

“I’m guessing they’re doing their mission?”

Yixing’s half-shouted question had one of the guys standing next to them turning around and Baekhyun all but swallowed his tongue as he recognized Taekwoon and watched the scowl on the tall man’s face turn into something that could almost be interpreted as a smile.

“Hey, Yixing. Yeah, they’re doing their mission. They have to dance on the table for fifteen minutes.”

“Sounds like the perfect mission for them, to be honest.”

“You’ve got that right,” Taekwoon confirmed as Hyorin grabbed Taemin by the hips and mixed their moves up with a few smooth rolls of their hips, making Baekhyun raise his fingers up to his mouth to give a sharp whistle of appreciation. It felt awkward to do it with his left hand, but he somehow managed and it earned him a cheeky finger wave from Hyorin and a quick grin from Taemin, before they went back to their dancing.

“How’s it going Jihoon?”

It took Baekhyun a second to realize that Yixing was talking to Taekwoon’s partner, the short blond guy turning around to look up at Yixing with a wholly unimpressed look on his face. 

“Peachy. Just trying to come up with the best, most painful ways to kill Lu Han. You know, business as usual.”

Oh, Baekhyun could certainly relate to that.

“Running him over with your car won’t work. I tried, but he’s got freakishly fast reflexes.”

His words had Jihoon giving him a long, appraising stare, wordless understanding passing between them, before the shorter man gave him a curt nod.

“I’ll keep that in mind. Thanks.”

“Ooooookay,” Yixing cut into their conversation, purposefully stepping between him and Jihoon with a look that was half amusement, half worry. “Since I’d like to keep my best friend for a little bit longer, I think it’s best if Baekhyun and I just leave to get our next mission. Let’s talk again later when you’re feeling a little less murderous.”

“Fat chance.”

The words rolled off Baekhyun’s and Jihoon’s lips at the exact same moment. It gifted them with an honest to God laugh from Taekwoon and the beautiful flash of Yixing’s dimples, as he gently tugged on Baekhyun’s wrist and pulled him back in the direction of the kitchen.

“See you later. Good luck.”

“You too.”

Speeding up his steps until they were walking side by side, Baekhyun leaned in until he could bump his shoulder against Yixing’s companionably. He tried not to think about how tempting it was to stay right there, pressed up against the other man’s side and letting his warmth seep into him.

“I like you a lot, Yixing, but your taste in best friends seriously sucks.”

The look on the other man’s face held entirely too much warmth, considering the fact Baekhyun had just insulted his best friend, but he wasn’t about to complain, when the older man’s smile had his stomach feeling pleasantly tingly.

“Believe me, I know.”

The both of them were still chuckling by the time they made it back to where Jackson was still holding court with the cup of missions in his hand and all thoughts of Lu Han were forgotten as Baekhyun let himself enjoy the hiccupping sounds of his partner’s laughter.

 

_**Mission #1:** Get a kiss from the Pres. (Difficulty level 1/5)_

For several, horrified moments Baekhyun simply stood there and stared down at the offending mission slip in his hand. It wasn’t that he was struck motionless by shock or even all that surprised, he just couldn’t believe his rotten luck.

“Fucking Lu Han. I’m seriously going to kill him. Jihoon and I, we’ll figure something out. He’ll never see it coming.”

Next to him Yixing was shaking with badly suppressed laughter and where he’d been enjoying the pleasant sound just moments ago, it now made him want to ball up the piece of paper in his hand and chuck it at the older man.

“This one’s on you. I’m not kissing him again.”

Baekhyun’s head snapped up from where he’d been glaring down at the mission in his hands, eyes wide and mouth hanging open.

“Again?”

“It’s a long story. But I’m not nearly drunk enough to get into that.”

For just a second Baekhyun considered passing up the mission, after all he would be hitting two birds with one stone. His lips would be kept safely away from a certain devil incarnate _and_ he’d be one step closer to getting Yixing drunk and loose-mouthed enough to coax the story out of him. But then he remembered the taste of their penalty shot, the trail of fire it had left all the way down to his stomach, and dismissed the plan as quickly as he’d come up with it. If he had any say in it, the two of them were going to stay as far away from those shots as possible, even if it meant kissing the devils spawn himself.

“Let’s go find Lu Han then.”

It was pure luck that Baekhyun caught it, the flash of a darker emotion beneath the more evident amusement in Yixing’s eyes. It wasn’t so much anticipation as it was a fleeting flicker of curiosity, gone before Baekhyun could be sure, but it was enough to have every nerve in Baekhyun’s body humming with sudden awareness. The thought that Yixing might end up enjoying watching Baekhyun and his best friend kiss had pure heat flaring low in his belly. It came suddenly, unbidden and Baekhyun prayed desperately that his face wasn’t as flushed as he thought it was. To call himself an exhibitionist would definitely be too much, but the thought of putting on a little show for Yixing certainly held some appeal. So without letting himself think too much about it, he curled his fingers around Yixing’s wrist and started pulling him back towards the “game” room. The noise level had only risen since they’d left to get themselves a new mission and looking for Lu Han amidst the biggest racket was always a relatively safe bet.

It turned out to hold true this time as well, as he spotted Lu Han after he’d taken just two steps into the bustling room, as always surrounded by a gaggle of people vying for his attention. As incomprehensible as it was to Baekhyun, the frat’s president had people swarming around him at all times. They called him a riot, mesmerizing and hot. Baekhyun called him a menace, obnoxious and infuriatingly smug. And in a few moments he’d most likely be kissing him. It was enough to make a guy question the entirety of his life choices leading up to this very moment. But then he recalled the intrigued glint in Yixing’s eyes and sped up his steps instead.

He wondered if it was pure chance or if Lu Han actually sensed their approach, turning around when they were still several feet away from his group – he certainly wouldn’t put it past the guy to actually feel the waves of contradicting emotions coming off Baekhyun. Nervous excitement, an intense kind of determination and utter disbelieve that he was actually going to do this. Whatever it was, Baekhyun could pinpoint the exact moment Lu Han realized what was going on. He actually watched it happen, watched the corner of Lu Han’s mouth curl up in a smile of predatory satisfaction as he picked up on the intent on Baekhyun’s face, watched his gaze flick over to Yixing for a mere second, before it settled back on him – expression bordering on conspirational.

“Well, well, well. What a nice coincidence. Look who picked my favorite mission.”

Baekhyun didn’t bother with an answer, he just kept on moving closer until he could have counted the unfairly long lashes fanning out around the older man’s deceptively pretty eyes – if it weren’t for the fact that he was so distracted by the insufferable smirk on that attractive face. But he didn’t pause, didn’t stop and give himself time to think, he just curled the fingers of his free hand into the collar of Lu Han’s graphic shirt and pulled him in until he felt the older man’s lips on his own. The surprised gasps around them were audible even over the sound of the music, but Baekhyun barely paid attention.

The fist – admittedly not very gentle – nip of Lu Han’s bottom lip had nothing to do with their mission or even Yixing himself, instead it was all about the dark satisfaction Lu Han’s sharp hiss of complaint gave him. It was petty revenge, simple as that, and Baekhyun didn’t feel the least bit bad about it.

“Oops.” Pulling back, he raised his eyebrows at a no longer smiling Lu Han and had to hold back his own satisfied smile at the way the older man’s eyes flashed with warning. “I’m sorry, I must be nervous.”

He made no effort to mask the insincerity of his lame-ass ‘apology’, clearly recognizable even over the sheer noise the people around them were making. Not even the rush of blood in his ears, the pounding of his pulse or the clearly amused snort from Yixing could drown out his biting sarcasm. 

“Nervous, my ass.” Lu Han scoffed, his breath hot on Baekhyun’s face. “Bad, teething puppies get sent to the time-out corner. So behave.”

With that he raised his hand to the back of Baekhyun’s neck, tightened his fingers around his nape and pulled him back in. And the younger man hated to admit it, felt his pride flail inside of him like a petulant child caught in the middle of a temper tantrum, but – _holy hell_ – the man knew what he was doing. It was pure instinct that had Baekhyun loosening his grip around Yixing’s wrist and letting his hand slip lower until their palms were pressed together. Until he could feel the older man slot their fingers together and give a light squeeze, as Lu Han expertly parted Baekhyun’s lips. But he wasn’t quite sure what it was that had the breath catching in his throat the next second – Lu Han’s tongue licking into his mouth or the feeling of Yixing’s thumb starting to rub slow circles into the fleshy part beneath his own. All he knew was that it had him arching into Lu Han’s hold, while his hand tightened almost desperately around Yixing’s.

He didn’t think the kiss actually lasted all that long, thought it might have been over within a few seconds, but right then and there he felt completely suspended in time, heat pooling in his gut, as shivers of delight travelled up his arm. He’d never thought of his hand as an erogenous zone, but there he was, a second away from whimpering into Lu Han’s cursedly talented mouth, as Yixing kept up the maddeningly good pressure. The fact that he was watching, eyes undoubtedly focused on the way his best friend had Baekhyun’s entire body seizing with a nip of revenge to his lower lip, that he was witnessing all of it, only heightened the intensity of sensations crashing into Baekhyun. There was something deliciously depraved about it and in that moment Baekhyun couldn’t be bothered with thinking about what that said about him, what that said about all three of them. Not that there was actually any room for coherent thinking in his mind at that moment. It was all sensation and blind instinct. Yixing and Lu Han feeding his need and Baekhyun simply reacting. Because there was nothing else he could do – nothing else he _wanted_ to do.

By the time they finally pulled apart, Baekhyun felt as if the temperature in the room had risen by ten degrees, as if his head had been stuffed with cotton wool. It was hard to focus on anything but the look in Lu Han’s eyes and the warmth of Yixing’s hand around his own. For once the frat’s president didn’t look smug or like he was privy to all of his secrets. Instead an almost dazed expression graced his face and the tiny part inside of Baekhyun that was still thinking coherently desperately wished for a camera to capture the moment forever. He had a grand total of five seconds to enjoy the unusual sight, before the older man blinked and had that default smile returning. Baekhyun’s himself broke out of his hormonal haze only a heartbeat later and he knew he was going to hate Lu Han’s next words before the man even opened his mouth.

“Now, that wasn’t so hard, was it?”

“I’m in a perfect position to knee you in the balls. Don’t test me.”

He thought it said a lot about Lu Han that Baekhyun’s growled threat only broadened the smile on the older man’s face.

“I think Baekhyun earned himself a stamp.”

Something about Yixing’s voice had the tiny hairs on Baekhyun’s body standing on end in primal awareness. Turning his head he found him smiling at him and the younger man actually felt his breath catch in his throat. It wasn’t that sweet smile he’d gotten right after meeting him, not the adorably amused one that had his dimples popping out so beautifully. No, this smile was slower, darker, his lips just barely curling up at one side, while something hot and knowing flared somewhere deep in those eyes.

“He certainly did.”

Baekhyun was barely paying attention to Lu Han grabbing ahold of his hand or the damp pressure of the stamp on his skin, incapable of tearing his gaze away from Yixing. Not even the feeling of Lu Han’s breath against his temple and ear, as he moved closer to whisper a last piece of advice, could pull him out of the heated stare-down.

“Our Yixing is a lot kinkier than he looks, so you should make the most out of this.”

The following pat of his ass would have usually had him aiming a hard elbow jab at whoever couldn’t keep his hands to himself, but he figured he _kind of_ owed the guy, even if the admission roiled around uncomfortably in his gut. So instead he just threw Lu Han a last narrow-eyed look over his shoulder, which got him a predictable, but no less cheeky wink in return, and took a step towards Yixing, bringing them chest to chest. It was a place Baekhyun decided he liked very _very_ much.

“How about we take a break from these cursed missions and get something to drink? Then you can show me your moves.”

He purposefully pitched his voice lower, completely uncaring of the people surrounding them and probably listening in on every word. It was a clear challenge and Baekhyun definitely didn’t imagine the answering flash of heat in Yixing’s eyes.

“My moves, huh?”

“Yes, I think it’s time for you to dance with me.”

 

They both downed their drinks much faster than sensible, but Baekhyun was pretty sure that neither of them cared about staying sober enough to finish the remainder of their missions at this point. He certainly didn’t, keeping his gaze firmly connected to Yixing’s over the rim of his cup. Something had definitely shifted into higher gear in the last few minutes. Where their mutual attraction had already been more than evident before, it had now turned into a living, breathing thing between them. Yanking at the reins of his already shaky patience, it had him desperate to move closer, get his hands on the man and feel his touch in return. At the same time he was strangely reluctant to snap the delicious tension. It was a sweet kind of torture and Baekhyun had always been enough of a masochist to drag the electric feeling out just a little bit longer.

Flicking out his tongue to lick a stray drop of fruity punch from his lips, he watched Yixing follow the move as if hypnotized and felt a sound that might just turn into a moan pushing at his throat. So when the older man reached out to take Baekhyun’s cup and put it away with his own, he didn’t resist. When Yixing’s grip on his hand tightened, Baekhyun simply moved closer and followed along as they wound their way through the little groups and pairs spread out across room and towards the dancing crowd in the living room. The music – if one could actually call it that – was more bass than anything else, but he really wasn’t about to complain, not when he had something so much better to do.

He’d wondered how this entire scene was going to play out. In Baekhyun’s experience there was usually a phase of awkwardness, before he and his dance partner managed to settle into a comfortable rhythm, until both of them shook off their initial tentativeness. But maybe he shouldn’t have worried, maybe he should have tried all of this with an actual dancer before. Because Yixing didn’t seem to have any hang-ups with pulling Baekhyun in and putting him in a position that not even the handcuffs could make uncomfortable. Raising their joined hands over Baekhyun’s head, he turned him around until his back was pressed up against Yixing’s deliciously hard chest and pulled his arm across his body, before he let go and comfortably settled his hands on Baekhyun’s hips. Baekhyun himself curled the fingers of his cuffed hand into the fabric of his own sweater and the next moment Yixing _moved_.

There was no hesitancy, no reserve, he simply moved both of them along to the beat and it was almost too easy for Baekhyun to follow the smooth rolls of his hips. Yixing didn’t seem to have to think about how to move his body, simply let the beat carry him along, and even if he couldn’t see him, Baekhyun just _knew_ that it would have been a stunning sight. He’d never met someone with such effortless control over his own – and in extension Baekhyun’s – body and it seemed almost impossible, but it only made the pure want inside of him flare higher. Those hips were the answer to every gay man’s prayers and at least for one night Baekhyun had them all to himself. 

Yixing’s breath was hot, not entirely steady as it brushed over the shell of his ear with every exhale and Baekhyun shivered at the feeling, head tipping back slightly until he was resting more heavily against the man behind him. The air around them was stifling, the heat their moving bodies were creating only adding to the rise of temperature. But Baekhyun didn’t care, as he felt his eyes flutter close at the sheer bliss of having Yixing pressed up against him like that. It was pure heaven and hell alike, to feel those lithe muscles rippling with every move, to feel the grind of those hips against his ass and not know what they would be able to do with him splayed out in bed beneath him. As far as Baekhyun was concerned they wouldn’t be close enough until they were both naked and tangled in his sheets.

His heated train of thought was cut off when he felt Yixing’s lips brush over the skin just beneath his ear. It had him automatically reaching up his left hand to find purchase in the surprisingly cool strands of Yixing’s hair and tipping his head to the side in a clear invitation for more. He waited for one breathless second, before the pressure of Yixing’s lips was back and had his body arching forward all on its own. But the instinctive reaction had him moving into tension-filled air instead of closer to Yixing, so with a sound that was half groan, half whine, he spun himself around. The hold of Yixing’s hands on his hips let up just long enough for him to do the turn and then he was pressed back against the older man again. His lips found Yixing’s as if on instinct and his next exhale was practically a sigh of relief. That plush lower lip was actually even softer than Baekhyun had expected and for a few sweet moments he trapped it between his own lips, gave it just the slightest suck. It was enough to have an almost violent jolt going through Yixing’s body and his hold on Baekhyun tightened by several degrees. Baekhyun – delighting in the powerful reaction – naturally did it all over again and felt Yixing’s chest rumble with a sound so delicious, his own body shook in the other man’s hold.

The people around them didn’t exist, he was barely aware of the sheer deafening sound of the music and with the way they were pressed up together, someone could have streaked past them buck-ass naked and he wouldn’t have noticed a thing. All that mattered was the heat of Yixing’s mouth, the haze of alcohol and lust in his mind and the feeling of the man’s free hand slipping down to bring him even closer with a firm hold on his ass. Baekhyun outright moaned at the way Yixing squeezed his backside, fingers digging into his ass cheek so deliciously, his head tipped back as if on instinct, baring his neck for Yixing to bite down on and leave a mark he would proudly show off for the entire next week.

“Fuck this stupid game. Let’s just leave”

He couldn’t even tell if he was demanding or pleading and didn’t actually care. All that mattered was to get Yixing alone and out of his fucking clothes. He wanted to see him – really see him – and, more importantly, he needed those very gifted hands on his skin _now_.

“We’re still wearing the handcuffs, Baek.”

The older man’s words were barely audible, spoken against the arch of Baekhyun’s neck, lips pressing back into his skin the second his name was uttered with that note of amusement and frustration alike. The reminder had Baekhyun’s little sighs of pleasure turning into an annoyed groan. Tightening the grip of his left hand in Yixing’s hair – and reveling in the other man’s hiss of approval – he held him still for one more deliciously open-mouthed kiss, before he forced himself to step back and put as much distance between them as the handcuffs allowed.

Yixing didn’t look overly pleased by the development, brows pulling together for a tiny frown, and it was all Baekhyun could do to keep from launching himself back at him.

“Give me a minute.”

With that he grabbed Yixing’s hand, linked their fingers together and gave the room an assessing sweep. It took him maybe four seconds to spot what he’d been looking for.

“Hey, Nayeon. Can I borrow one of your hair pins for a sec?”

His junior from the drama club looked rather puzzled at Baekhyun’s request, but nevertheless pulled out one of the hairpins holding up her top bun and handed it over without question. Twenty seconds later the handcuffs opened with a soundless click and he handed the hair pin back to a now open-mouthed Nayeon.

“Thanks. See you on Monday.”

He couldn’t quite interpret the look on Yixing’s face, as Baekhyun allowed himself a quick peek before freeing both of them of the cuffs and shoving them into the back pocket of his jeans.

“Should I ask why you know how to do that? Or rather, do I even want to know?”

“Probably not.”

He knew the smile on his face was pure challenge and he _really_ hoped the other man was up for it. Judging by the way Yixing leaned forward to give him a kiss that was nothing more than a teasing brush of lips, before he pulled back and looked at him with equal amounts of hunger and amused exasperation, he didn’t think he had a lot to worry about. That barely-there kiss alone had Baekhyun’s entire body vibrating with impatience and _want_.

“You couldn’t have done that two hours ago? We could already be in the middle of round two by now.”

“Don’t rub it in,” Baekhyun replied in a voice that was bordering dangerously on a whine. “I had to make sure I wasn’t taking an asshole home with me.”

“I could still be an asshole.”

“Then you did an amazing job of hiding it. And an act like that definitely deserves a reward. Now shut up and let’s go. My place is just a ten minute walk from here.”

He quickly sent Chanyeol a text, just to let him know that they were leaving and then proceeded to pull Yixing out of the room and through the spacious hallway. The door outside was standing mysteriously open, but Baekhyun didn’t question it, barely acknowledged how much more pleasant the air outside was, as he and Yixing quickly made their way down the stairs of the porch. But when they reached the street and Baekhyun turned right, a tug on his arm brought him to gentle halt. He wasn’t really sure why one look at Yixing’s face stirred a light sense of unease in his chest, but he got his answer the moment the older man opened his mouth to speak.

“Let’s get something to eat.”

For several seconds Baekhyun was convinced he’d heard him wrong, the heady mix of alcohol and bone-melting lust scrambling his brain, but Yixing still wasn’t moving forward and was instead watching him with an almost expectant look in those dark eyes.

“I’m sorry, _what?_ ”

“Baek.” He might have been seconds away from reaching out and shaking the older man in front of him, but there was no stopping the little thrill of pleasure that shot through his body at the way the nickname rolled off Yixing’s tongue. “As much as I want to, I’m not gonna have sex with you while we’re both this drunk.” Yixing’s voice practically rang with determination and sincerity, intertwined with just an edge of frustration that did only the bare minimum to smooth his ruffled feathers, and Baekhyun had to stifle the sudden urge to stomp his foot like a petulant child. “So let’s grab a bite to eat, sober up a bit and if we still feel like ripping each other’s clothes off at that point, I promise to fuck you as long and hard as you want.”

Baekhyun was caught somewhere between despair, utter disbelieve and danger of combustion at the dark promise that had so quickly replaced the slightly apologetic look in Yixing’s eyes.

“Oh my God, you’re actually serious, aren’t you?”

He saw the other man opening his mouth to reply, but Baekhyun didn’t even give him the chance, surging forward, lips greedy and just a little rougher than necessary, as he fed his frustrated growl into Yixing’s mouth. The other man’s lips opened for Baekhyun’s tongue immediately and even though it did nothing to cool the flames licking at his insides, the easy acquiescence had a part of him purring in smug satisfaction.

“I can’t believe I had to end up with the most irresistible, but way too decent guy cuffed to my side. I can’t believe you’re actually doing this to me.”

His words were barely intelligible, as he couldn’t quite make himself stop kissing Yixing, but there was a strangely full and warm feeling in his chest at the older man’s refusal to make this nothing more than a drunk fuck.

“It’s not exactly fun for me either,” Yixing all but groaned against his lips, voice as breathless as his own and words rough as sandpaper, as he tightened his already bruising grip on his hips.

The feeling of teeth sinking into his swollen, already tingling lower lip had a keening sound of need exploding out of Baekhyun, hips rolling forward greedily.

“I’ll make you pay for this.” Baekhyun didn’t care that they were standing in the middle of the walkway, didn’t care that anyone passing by would be able to see, to _hear_. All he cared about was keeping Yixing’s lips on his for as long as humanly possible. “So how do you feel about being cuffed to my bed and letting me fuck you until you forget your own name, for round two?”

The catch of Yixing’s breath, before it left him on a shuddery exhale, was more satisfying than he could have ever imagined. But it was the older man’s hoarse reply that had another shiver of anticipation travelling down his spine.

“I’m definitely up for taking turns, as long as I get to have a go at you first. I have a plan, a very detailed one. And I might have to borrow those handcuffs as well.”

Baekhyun could live with that. He could _definitely_ live with that.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is. I take no responsibility. Also, haha no smut.
> 
> Thanks to Adele for being my writing buddy and giving me the additional motivation to finish this. Love you lots and lots!


End file.
